Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a new limited plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It haunts zombies using ghosts. It is also a premium plant, but it does not cost real money, instead it costs 109 gems. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in an area of 5x3, dealing huge damage. Gallery 2014-10-10-13-23-03.png|Ghost Pepper with its cost in the almanac GhostPepperCostume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed Packet (without cost) GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone Card Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper being used. (Animated, Click to watch) 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper when attacking GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode Trivia *It is the first plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach and Pirate Seas. *This is the first premium plant that does not costs real life currency. Instead, it costs 109 gems. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *It is named after the real Ghost Pepper, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. *This, Bonk Choy, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and behind. *Ghost Pepper is one of the seven plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the Almanac. The other six are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, Magnifying Grass, and Heavenly Peach. *So far, it is the only plant except for a few instant-use plants that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. **Because of this, it could be considered a counter against the Wizard Zombie. *It cannot be pushed by the Mecha-Football Zombie. *In the preview of this game, PopCap said "A limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper". *This, Power Lily and Pea-nut are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Ghost Pepper is the only female plant based on a pepper. *It is the only pepper-based plant that is white. *It is the second pepper plant to not explode into fire. The first being Chilly Pepper. *It is the only premium which cannot be restored by other profiles. *Its original cost was 80 gems. It is unknown why it was changed to 109 gems. Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Passive attacking plants